toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cashbot Headquarters
Cashbot Headquarters (also known as Cashbot HQ, and commonly abbreviated as CBHQ) is the Cashbots' base of operation; it is located at the end of Pajama Place on Donald's Dreamland. Cashbot Headquarters is home to the Cashbot Mints, the Cashbot Vault, and the Cashbot Stock Exchange. Within the Cashbot Vault lies the Cashbot Cog boss, the Chief Financial Officer. Toons will usually have their first encounter with the headquarters upon reaching the ToonTask line in Donald's Dreamland. Several tasks in said playground will often require Toons to complete objectives in or around the headquarters. Train Yard The train yard is the main location in Cashbot HQ. The train yard largely resembles a freight train yard or station filled with money. Various trains pass by a specific crossings along the train yard; Toons hit by these trains lose 10 Laff each time they are run over. Cogs ranging from Levels 7 to 9 roam around the safe platforms. Toons may only cross to the next safe zone by crossing a railroad track. There are three Cashbot Mints and the Cashbot Vault that can be accessed from this location. The entrance to the mints are located at each safe platform, while the Cashbot Vault is located at the far end of the train yard. Cashbot Mints The Cashbot Mints are the cog facilities of Cashbot HQ. There are three types in order of difficulty: Coin Mint, Dollar Mint, and Bullion Mint. The Cogs inside of the mints range from level 9 to 11 for the Coin Mint, and levels 10 to 11 for the Dollar and Bullion Mint. The Mint Supervisor in all mints is a level 12 Skelecog. Upon completing the mint, Toons will teleport back to Cashbot HQ. Unlike the Sellbot Factory however, Toons will not receive a part of their Cashbot Cog Suit for completion. Cashbot Stock Exchange The Cashbot Stock Exchange is initially locked for all Toons unless they complete an additional ToonTask line by Professor Nocturne in Donald's Dreamland. It is a large marbled building interior with various trading desks and large screens displaying the latest Cog enterprise stock prices. They return here to deposit stolen Gags and other intel. The Stock Exchange Lobby features Cashbots that range from levels 7 to 9, similar to the Cashbot Headquarters train yard, but most Cogs carry briefcases as Cog Modifiers, making them a tougher threat than regular Cogs. The Stock Exchange also acts as a second player vs player challenge, after the Sellbot Aerodrome. Toons can form parties of four and challenge other parties of four in the Stock Exchange Trading Floor, and race against each other to battle Cogs and disable trading desks in the shortest span of time. The boss of the Trading Floor is a group of three specialized Cashbots known as the Audit Team. Toons swap Cogbucks before entering the facility in exchange for Cashbot Stocks. Toons that succeed are rewarded with more Stocks that can be traded back to Cogbucks. Each Stock's value changes based on various factors. Cashbot Vault The Cashbot Vault is where Toons may find the Chief Financial Officer. Up to 8 Toons may enter at once to fight the C.F.O. The C.F.O. is a staged battle, similar to the other cog bosses. Upon entering, the C.F.O. will figure out you are toons and send out waves of Cogs to attack you. Upon completing this stage, Toons will take up either using the cranes or stomp on the goons. Toons who are using the cranes will pick up goons that were stomped to throw at the C.F.O. Occasionally, one of these goons will stun the C.F.O., allowing Toons to throw safes at him dealing massive damage. The goons will get harder throughout the match, dealing more damage as the C.F.O.'s health lowers. Upon completing the battle, Toons will receive Unites as rewards. Category:Locations Category:Cog HQs Category:Cashbots Category:Cogs Category:Cashbot Headquarters